DxD: Dragons and Gods
by ImmortalGodd
Summary: A story of dragons and gods
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There is a saying,'' There is more than just meets the eye'' No truer words have ever been said. The world is full of mysteries and wonders. It is divided into many factions. Most of them are minor factions but the major factions play a vital role in shaping the world. The major factions are the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Yokai. The Yokai have lost most of its foothold in modern society because of internal conflict, clash of ideals and most importantly due to lack of true leader. The other three factions remain the true major factions in the supernatural world. The Angels are led by the biblical God, the Fallen are united in the banner of Grigori and the Devils by the Maous. The three factions are natural enemies of each other and constantly are at war but the centuries long war between them known as the Great War. The Great War was the most brutal war in the history. All three faction lost a lot. The Grigori were the first to withdraw as they lost many comrades and unlike devis and angels had lower population. The angels and devils too after long decade ceased their war. THe biblical God was killed and so were the first Maous but only the death of Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus confirmed as Lucifer had already ceased his attack and disappeared. The death of God was hidden so as not to cause panic among the factions and possibly to keep the other religious pantheon at bay.

Many species were affected by the war mostly dragons. The two heavenly dragons were the first to fell by the hands of Sariel, the Dragoneater. The souls of these dragons were used for the Longinus Sacred Gear using God's factions were afraid of the dragons so they used the war to eliminate many dragons but none were brave enough to challenge the strongest existence Ophis and the ultimate existence Great Red. As the name suggest the infinite dragongod Ophis was leagues above even the combined power of seecond strongest existences Shiva and Vishnu. The Great Red power could not be dreamed of being matched even by Ophis. Great Red and Ophis are true immortals and cannot be killed.

The Devils, after the war, were ruled by the children of the first Maous. They were Rizevim Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Katarea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus. They were radical in their beliefs despite not being as powerful as the first Maous they thought themselves as superior of others because of the blood they represent. They were constantly seeking war, which the majority of devils didn't want as the among the 72 pillars of devils only 34 pillars remain. The Underworld was in a turmoil as it was suffering from a civil war. The New Devil Faction led by Sirzechs Gremory won against the Old Maous. New order and rule followed. Sirzechs and three leaders of war were chosen because of their strengths for they have alredy surpassed the Old Maous in terms of raw power.

As the population growth among the devils was very low, new methods were needed. Ajuka Beelzebub introduced the Evil Piece System to incarnate other species as devils using chess pieces. The Angels too developed the Brave Saint System a decade later to increase the population. All three factions were living in relative peace but neither were at ease as a single misstep can restart the Great War.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

In the top floor of the tallest building, a man who looked in his early 20's and a otherworldly beauty looked through the large window. Looked through can't be said for his eyes were closed with his spiky raven hair all messed up.

"How long are you going to stand there like an idiot? You've been there for two hours."

The man opened his eyes which were blood red in nature. He gazed outside where lightning was roaring, this was abnormal for the lightning was yellow in nature.' Zeus', the man thought as he turned around to see the guest that had spoken. Well, technically he was the guest since he was gazing at the sky through her balcony without even her knowledge. The lady had raven hair and was beautiful, not beautiful as the beings in heaven but beautiful nonetheless.

Her name was Yukiko Muroyasa, a teacher and a recent divorcee.

"Sorry, to barge in like that", the man apologised.

"Well you are lucky I didnt call the cops.", huffed Yukiko. "By the way you never told me your name?"

He chuckled at that. Indeed, he really had not told her his name. She was innocent in the play of war. He pondered for a moment to tell her his name and finally turned around. He missed the disappointed look on the woman's face. As he went out of the door, he paused for a moment,"Lin Xiong."

"Huh?", questioned the confused woman. ''My name is Lin Xiong" With that the man disappeared through the corridor.

Lin Xiong appeared above the roof of the building where the yellow lightning was roaring madly. In the spot were lightning were roaring loudly was a man waiting. His distinctive feature was the sandy blond hair, yellow eyes where the crackling lightning could be seen and broad shoulders. This man was Zues, the King of Olympus.

"I did not think you would know of my arrival so fast, Zues.", stated Xiong. It was a question and statement at the same time. Before Zues could reply, he was cut off by Lin Xiong"This place truly is amazing. Despite being controlled by the sisters of Lucifer and Levithan supernatural being co and go as they like. I sense some of Fallen blood, yet they are freely moving with no consequence. You a god is present here yet we still are nt getting any notice. Such a shame". He chuckled.

"Finding you is difficult, with the ring you wear its like you don't exist at all. All the factions have been keeping an eye on you. You know about it too. Your recent movements have put even Shiva and Vishnu at edge and thats saying something.", said Zues.

Zues had a look of mortification in his face when Lin Xiong moved towards him, after all he is a being no faction wants to face. After a few steps he stopped walking. Lin Xiong had always been a calm man. His blank face betraying no thoughts or emotion whatsover. After what seems an eternity has passed for Zeus, in reality a few moments, Xiong spoke," What I do is a concern of none. If you want to be on alert than do something about the Khaos Brigade and Ophis. She is the biggest threat in the mortal plane afterall." The words were spoken calmly. One could think that he was looking after the mortal plane and other beings but Zeus was no fool. He and every gods knew that the man in front of him cared as much about humans as the human care about ants.

"You are the biggest threat to humanity. As powerful as Ophis is, she is as naive as a child. HEr motive is easy to see through but you are a different matter altogether. You are as cunning as you are powerful. Its been two millenia since the event yet every god is as fearful as ever.'', Zeus spoke rather harshly. Afterall, talking to him one on one is very dangerous even for a god like Zeus. If Xiong got angry, he fears the safety of Olympus from this evil god. Yes, Lin Xiong is an evil god and a very powerful one at that. Hailing from ancient china, he uses the power of chi. This energy has is present everywhere from insects to stars and universes but accessible only to these beings hailing from ancient china. The true potential of this power is very vast afterall the being infront of him was previously a human but now stands at the pinnacle of godhood. "If you are going to stay in mortal plane cast an illusion will you, people with red eyes are not as ordinary as you think. Last thing we need is humans mistaking you for a vampire..."

He was going to speak for few more moments but Lin Xiong was already gone. This was the beginning of a new tale. The thoughts of the three people was different. Zues looked up at the roaring sky thinking about the incoming storm, Yukiko thought about the strange handsome man that came out of nowhere like an earthquake and disappeared in the shadows. Lin Xiong moved forward at a blistering pace, his red eyes shining like a jewel in the shadows of night and for the first time a grin appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the next day arrived, Lin Xiong finally understood his situation. He has been left behind by the modern society. The last time he had been in the mortal realm was thousand years ago before he went in the alternate realm to train. Time has passed by him as he looks onwards trying to catch up thousand years of information.

With a long way to understand the current development he does the only way he can think of: an alternate realm parrallel to the current surrounding. As he uses his chi, a new world forms similar to our own but totally empty. To differentiate it with reality is difficult but people with chi or magic may be able to differentiate. The tricky part of creating alternate realm is that sometimes unknowing people are dragged into it because of the spirit chi.

Lin Xiong moves around for a bit trying to understand the world and its devices but comes up blank. HIs left eye twitches as he lefts out a frustrated yell. With no means to find out about the world he begins cultivatin in the middle of the road. Because of his potent chi, high level of dense spirit chi are gathered here.

"Hello!", a loud yell breaks his concentration.

'An intruder.',he thoughts as he jumps into action. As he was about to attack, he was stunned. A pink haired girl wearing a very revealing bunny outpit was waving towards him.

"Hi, there! I am Miki Yoshino.", said the perverted woman.

"Lin Xiong.", was the only reply she would get.

'Wow, he is so hot.', thought Miki with a glint in her eyes," Lin Xiong? Are you from overseas?" He nods at her question.

"I thought I was all alone. I have been roaming here for days.", she told.

'A few days? That means the flow of time is not even in all parts. Is it because I am gathering all dense spirit chi... wait how is she here?', questioned Lin Xiong in his thoughts.

"Show me your hands.", fiercely ordered Lin Xiong. As the woman named Mika showed him her hands, Lin Xiong used divine sense to check her chi flow.

"Yin-Yang Heaven Veins.", Lin Xiong couldn't help but get shocked. He looked at her again."This shameless woman possesses heavenly veins.''

The shameless comment made Miki a bit offended. ''Me shameless? I bet you want to bed me. I have seen that hungry look in your eyes.''

''You are the one who has those perverted eyes and look at your dress. You are more shameless than Chenguang. I am a god a perverted mortal woman is the last thing I need . So, dress properly.'', yelled an angry Lin Xiong.

"God? What did you drink?"

Lin Xiong could not meet her eyes. It was not the first time of him seeing some skin but he was still shy at heart. Without waisting any moment he snaps his fingers and the bunny costume changes in a pink kimono. Made from a material found in the ancient times and the design of a flower long forgotten, the kimono was as beautiful as mysterious. Miki could not help admire it. The tenderness of the clothe made her forget about the fact that the dress had magically changed. As she opened her eyes to question the good looking man infront of her, she was shocked to find that the empty world she was living in for the last ten days had been replaced by the busy street of Kuoh. She often had her perverted fantasies but this was not one of them for she had not been ravished by the Adonis like man and she was still wearing the same dress. For once she was left speechless unable to see reality through dream. As she walked towards her home wearing the kimono, she was not thinking about sex but rather the red eyed man unknown to her a scarlett blush had formed on her cheeks.

Unknown to her a black snake was observing everything.


End file.
